1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type fluid displacement apparatus, and more particularly to a scroll type compressor including a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet disposed or arranged rearwardly or at the rear portion of the compressor for allowing the compressor to be easily and quickly coupled to the tubings or pipings of the vehicle with the other tubings or pipings without bending or folding the other tubings or pipings, and for allowing the compressor to be easily and quickly secured or assembled or mounted within the tiny engine chamber of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical scroll compressors comprise a compressor housing including a front end plate member attached to the upper portion of a cup shaped casing, a fixed scroll member mounted within the cup shaped casing, and an orbiting scroll member rotatably disposed within the inner chamber of the cup shaped casing and disposed or arranged at an angular and radial offset from the fixed scroll member for forming at least one pair of sealed off fluid pockets, in which the fluid pockets are moved inwardly along the spiral scroll members and changed in volume or displaced by relative orbital motion between the spiral scroll members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,604 to Terauchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,355 to Sakaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,319 to Terauchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,724 to Sato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,436 to Sakamoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,635 to Ochiai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,661 to Iizuka et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,538 to Higashiyama et al. disclose eight of the typical scroll type fluid displacement apparatuses each also comprising a fixed scroll member solidly mounted within a cup shaped casing of a compressor housing, and an orbiting scroll member rotatably disposed within the inner chamber of the cup shaped casing for forming at least one pair of sealed off fluid pockets between the spiral scroll members.
Normally, the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet are disposed or arranged upwardly or at the upper portion of the compressor housing, and a number of tubings or pipings are required to be provided and coupled to the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet of the compressor housing and should be bent or folded for coupling to the other tubings or pipings of the vehicle.
However, in the tiny engine chamber of the vehicle, it will be difficult to engage the tubings or pipings into the tiny engine chamber and to couple the other tubings or pipings to the fluid inlet and the fluid outlet of the compressor housing, and it is required to bend or fold the other tubings or pipings before the fluid outlet of the compressor housing may be coupled to the tubings or pipings of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,756 to Shimizu et al. discloses another typical scroll type fluid displacement apparatus also comprising a fixed scroll member mounted within a cup shaped casing of a compressor housing, and an orbiting scroll member rotatably disposed within the inner chamber of the cup shaped casing for forming at least one pair of sealed off fluid pockets between the spiral scroll members, a suction gas inlet pipe inserted through the rear end of the housing, and a discharge gas outlet pipe also disposed or arranged upwardly or at the upper portion of the compressor housing, in which the upward discharge gas outlet pipe also may not be easily coupled to the tubings or pipings of the vehicle with the other tubings or pipings which are also required to be bent or folded to couple the fluid outlet of the compressor housing to the tubings or pipings of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,120 to Harakawa et al. discloses a further typical scroll type fluid displacement apparatus also comprising a fixed scroll member mounted within a cup shaped casing of a compressor housing, and an orbiting scroll member rotatably disposed within the inner chamber of the cup shaped casing for forming at least one pair of sealed off fluid pockets between the spiral scroll members, a suction gas inlet pipe provided in the front end of the housing, and a discharge gas outlet pipe disposed or arranged in the rear end of the housing.
However, the inner structure of the compressor housing should be greatly or vastly changed or modified to form the gas flowing passage within the inner portion of the compressor housing, such that the whole typical scroll type fluid displacement apparatus should be redesigned and manufactured, and such that the manufacturing cost for the typical scroll type fluid displacement apparatus will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scroll compressors.